Mama Do
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Jocelyn sabe que su tiempo se está agotando. Clary se irá para nunca volver. Y nadie será más responsable de eso que ella. O quizá Jace. Sí, culpa a Jace. Él tiene, y tendrá, la culpa de todo. Spoilers de CoFA. Para Adryanna.


{** Houston, we've got a problem **}  
Pípol, jelou aguein. Vengo de rápido, porque se supone que estoy haciendo tarea y mi madre me golpeara si se entera que estoy publicando clandestinamente (?). So, hace tiempo que Cassandra viene publicando algunos fragmentos de CoFA y, cómo no, las manos me empezaron a picar. Así que, aquí está esta cosa, que probablemente al final no se parezca en nada a lo que ocurra en el libro. La cosa está inspirada en "Mama do", de Pixie Lott.

-Esto es para mi querida Adry aka Clockwork Artist, porque ella está igual de impaciente (o más) que yo por CoFA. ¡Te adoro, bby!

-Y, claro, doy gracias a mi queridísima Annie aka Cafesitodeldia por betearme esta cosita, por burlarse de mi ignorancia, por aguantar mis horrores de ortografía (bueno, no. Horrores no. Pero para ella es así), y por decir que mi Clary es demasiado badass para ser la del libro y que la hubiera preferido así (?). Ti amu tú, escuincla de mi colachón.

* * *

**Mama Do.**

«Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name.  
Here we are again, it's nearly perfect»

* * *

—No, Clary.

—Mamá…

—He dicho que no.

Y es lo mismo de siempre.

_(Mamá, saldré con Jace). _

No, ya no es una pregunta; hace mucho que dejó de serlo. Porque Clary comienza a cansarse y sabe que su madre cederá pronto, claro, no sin antes haberle dado batalla. Pero la resignación está ahí, escondida tras las murallas de Jocelyn, lista para derribarlas ladrillo por ladrillo, hasta hacerlas añicos.

_(No, Clary. Te quedarás en casa)._

Pero ya no puede mantener la voz firme ni libre de temblores. Sabe que su hija terminará ganando la batalla y que, algún día, no muy lejano ya, se irá y no regresará más. Porque Jocelyn sabe, también, que su tiempo se está agotando. Clary se irá para nunca volver. Y nadie será más responsable de eso que ella. (O quizá Jace. Sí, culpa a Jace. Él tiene (y tendrá) la culpa de todo.)

Entonces Clary golpea la mesa de la cocina con ambas manos. Es un golpe seco que anuncia odio (no definido) y hastío.

—Dame razones —le dice.

Jocelyn parpadea.

—¿Qué?

—Exijo razones.

—¿Sobre qué?

Su hija la mira con irritación.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres? ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de él?

Jocelyn aparta la mirada. Sabía que su hija era lista, pero había esperado que le diera tiempo.

—Jace… —se aclara la garganta—. No me agrada… No creo que sea bueno para ti. Sólo… sólo puedo decir eso. Él es peligroso.

(Y claro que Jace es peligroso. La forma en que mira a Clary, sí, esa que la hace temblar de pies a cabeza, esa con la que le hace saber que puede poseerla con tan sólo un vistazo. ¿Pero qué me dices de su toque? De sus largos y suaves dedos, dibujando líneas y rozando la piel de la espalda desnuda de Clary; o bien, haciendo cosas indebidas un poco más al sur del ombligo de la chica. Y podríamos mencionar también su oscura y hábil capacidad de hacerle el amor a Clary donde y cuando sea, sin que nadie pueda llegar a sospechar de sus intenciones. Oh, sí: las oleadas de placer que él es capaz de producir podrían, realmente, matar a cualquiera).

Pero quizá su madre estuviese hablando de aquel peligro (subjetivo) oculto en Jace. Aquél que emanaba de su aura cuando algo realmente lo molestaba, o cuando se hallaba frente a un demonio. Quizá también cuando lo descuartizaba y sus pupilas se hallaban dilatadas (al mirar a Clary), cubriendo casi por completo el dorado. El destruir a esas criaturas, pensaba la joven, era lo único que, además de estar con ella (sí, a veces Clary olvida la modestia), lo ponía realmente eufórico y con la adrenalina hinchándole las venas.

Clary rueda los ojos, se estremece, (y finge su repentino bochorno). Porque, por más que le fuera extraño, le gustaba esa parte de su novio. Esa que lo hacía parecer un león;

(Hermoso, y mortífero), envuelto en dorado y más dorado.

Y cierto era, también, que cada que su madre pronunciaba el nombre de él, llegaba a sentirse algo culpable. Su madre quizá se hiciera una idea, pero, ¿qué diría ella si supiera todo lo que hacen en los pasillos, a media noche, mientras todos duermen? Y si Clary le contara a su madre lo que Jace hizo en el bosque con ella y algunos trucos, ¿qué diría ella?

"Seguramente no me dirá _«¡qué bien, cariño; sólo recuerda usar protección!»_, o algo por el estilo_",_ se dice la chica internamente.

—¿Es en serio, madre? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? —murmura, tratando de despejar su saturada mente.

Jocelyn asiente. (Sabe que es tarde, que ha perdido). Y le duele saber que sus intentos no son, y ya no serán, suficientes para retener a su pequeña.

—Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte… Por el momento.

Clary da una seca cabezada.

—Pues no es suficiente, aún así, no lo es. Me largo.

El portazo que da Clary es suficiente para dejar en claro que, por muy mal que la haga sentir, su madre no hará que se aleje del chico.

* * *

¿Reviews?  
Thanks :D

+Leeh.


End file.
